Slipping into Darkness
by bethcandy21
Summary: Caroline makes a dangerous decision on a sleepless whim and is thrown into a world of temptation and darkness. Can she continue the path of goodness, light and all things Caroline? Or will she be forced into a world of darkness and deceit with no way back? Takes place after 4x22 canon until then. Rated T for now may change to M in the future. Klaroline all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfic. So if it is not perfect I apologize I am always open to critiques. I know that the first chapter is short but I wanted to see if this was even something anyone would read. So let me know what you think and review please. **

**I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries and/or any of the characters. (I wish I could own Damon or Klaus though...that would be heaven. Or hell depending on how you look at it.)**

Caroline stared at the envelope on her bed dreading the moment that would be

unavoidable the second she held the envelope in her hand. She knew who the envelope

was from the instant she spotted it lying on her bed. She blew out a frustrated breath

and narrowing her eyes "What now Klaus?" She grabbed the larger than normal

envelope inspecting the hand written calligraphy addressed to her rolling her eyes at

the ostentatious bastard. "Ugh!" She exclaimed as she threw herself on her bed

ripping the wax seal apart. She pulled out a piece of stationary and another envelope.

She unfolded the stationary her curiosity piqued. She stared at the expensive paper lined in a gold border

resembling tree branches intertwining with elegant handwriting covering the entire page

it read;

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I am immensely overjoyed you decided to read this letter. I understand that you may_

_very well have burned it without opening it at all._

_I apologize love for interrupting you. However I feel I owe you an explanation one I did_

_not give you before I left so suddenly._

_You see I am in New Orléans on very important business. It seems one of my prodigies_

_has created very undesirable circumstances in the city I helped create. I intend to bring_

_a new order to this city and therefore must reside here for the time being. Unfortunately_

_that means I cannot keep you safe love. I wish I could have asked you this under_

_different circumstances but I am afraid my sister has let it be known to the wrong people_

_of my fondness for you. I fear they may come after you._

_So I must extend this gesture in hopes you may come to me. I have sent you an_

_invitation to a party in my honor held by my former prodigy. This is the only way you may_

_gain access to New Orléans and find me. I know that it is a lot to ask of you but your_

_safety is of the utmost Importance to me. So I offer you a choice if you choose to come_

_to New Orléans I will offer you protection and anything you heart desires including giving_

_you and you're friends their freedom._

_However should you choose to remain in Mystic Falls I will do what I can from here to_

_keep you safe but that is all I can promise._

_The decision is yours to make Caroline but I do hope to see you very soon._

_Love always,_

_Klaus._

She stared at the note for what felt like hours. It was an enticing offer she had to admit.

Since the summer started it had proved to be the most lonely of her life Tyler had broken

it off, Elena and Damon barely made it out in to the light of day, Stephen had been

mia, and Bonnie was with her mom. As much as she wanted to get away spending

the summer with a psychotic killer hybrid who's infatuation with her was about as

unappealing as spending the summer watching Damon and Elena got at it like rabbits.

She sighed placing the letter on her bedside table opening the other envelope. As she

opened the elaborate invitation to his party two plane tickets fell out with a note reading;

_Bring whoever you would like if it helps make you more . XO. Klaus_

Caroline rolled her eyes hadn't he ever heard of emails or text messages. Why did he

have to send her such a formal invite and letter she would be forced to look at until she

gathered the courage to throw them away.

She paced her room for a long while pausing to stare a Klaus's cryptic messages. He

never really explained anything he just did his best to manipulate the situation in his

favor. She should have done as he said and burned it all. Then at least she wouldn't be

considering his ridiculous offer. Though tempting seeing as she would love to get away

from Mystic had become strange lately everybody was so absorbed in their own

personal lives it was difficult to plan anything even the idea of a kick off party for summer

was a bust everyone had made excuses as to why the couldn't make it. So the thought

of a vampire soiree was brilliant. Maybe she should just take off it's not like Klaus was so

bad at least her preferred her company.

Caroline ran her fingers across the tickets imagining the beautifully old haunted city and

the vibrant nightlife. It would be much more interesting than spending the next three

months in Bore town, USA.

She shook her head " What the hell am I thinking I can't do this. I have obligations here."

But for the life of her she couldn't remember what they were.

She narrowed her eyes quickly grabbing her cell charging on the bedside table knocking

the letter to the floor. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello,love. I presume you got my letter."

She glared at the phone. "What are you playing at Klaus?" She spat making sure her anger was clear even over the phone.

"Ah,Caroline I am not playing anything. Every word I said was true."

She stomped her foot trying to refrain from throwing the phone at the wall. "Klaus, did you seriously think I would even consider this for even a second?" She asked hearing the shakiness and uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, Love. I think you are considering my else would you call me at this hour?"

Caroline looked at the clock it was two am. Which meant she had spent the last five hours stewing about his letters. "I- uh- I didn't realize. I am sorry. I will let you go." She heard a snicker on the other end of the line.

"No,Caroline wait . I am sorry. I just miss you a great deal. You are the only woman in almost thousand years who has captured my heart. I may act like I am better off alone but the truth is I love what you do to me."

Caroline gasped feeling her anger slip away. "Klaus, I"she paused unsure of what to say.

" Let me finish love. You make me want to change I hate it but I love it too. I want you to at least give me a chance,Caroline. If at the summer's end you no longer care for me I will let you and everyone you wish walk away unharmed with my word I will leave you all in peace."

She sighed feeling her heart thaw slightly. "Klaus, I don't think I can." She whispered afraid of his reaction.

"Please,Caroline dear. Just say you will."

Caroline closed her eyes "Fine, it's not like it is very exciting in Mystic Falls anyway. Can I leave tonight? "

" You may leave when ever you like love I assure you the tickets and maybe a little compulsion if necessary will do the trick. Shall I meet you at the gate?"

Caroline smiled "Sure I will see you in a few hours."

"I look forward to it Love."

_**Thank**__** you for reading.**_

**What did you think? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am very sorry to her readers about taking so long to update. I rewrote this chapter like three times before I was satisfied I hope you like it chapter three is in the works. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I welcome feedback and ideas so don't hesitate.**

As Caroline stepped through the gate of the New Orleans airport she felt a wave of uncertainty wash over her. The thought of her mom or Elena finding out she had gone within a hundred miles of their greatest enemy was terrifying.

She hadn't even been able to bring herself to leave a note or send a text to either of them. She just didn't know what to say. Maybe a hey mom I am a monster now and I switched sides to team evil sorry,but it wasn't that simple. Caroline had been drawn to New Oreleans and Klaus for quite sometime. She had found herself driving towards him several times in the last few weeks. As if some invisible tether was pulling her toward him. She didn't quite understand why but she felt a connection between them. It was dangerous, wrong and would probably put her a odds with everyone she loved but there was no more fighting it. There was a reason she accepted his offer call it fate or the universe at play but Caroline was sure she had to find out what it meant.

Klaus smiled as her saw the beautiful blonde walking through the airport lost in thought toting pink luggage. She was stunning even in the early hours of the morning on no sleep and having just de boarded an airplane she took his breath away. There was something about this new little Vampire he was drawn to. She was so strong and confident not like many of the newly created vampires he had met before. It was intriguing to him that she had embraced it so quickly. In his experience it took decades or even centuries for someone turned against their will to cope. She was special and for some damned reason unforgettable.

He watched her as she turned around looking for him and saw his opportunity. Making his way to her as quickly as possible with out being noticed by any pesky humans. He smirked grabbing her arm and spinning her around. She dropped her belongings and lost her footing from the shock nearly hitting the ground before he caught her one handed suspending her above the ground. She stared up at him her blazing blue eyes clouded with shock and amazement. He leaned into her smiling as he pushed back the urge to place a kiss on her perfect pink lips. Not wanting to kiss her for the first time in front of an airport full of nosy human scum and possible spies. Klaus sighed shaking his head as he righted her back on her feet.

Caroline frowned at Klaus as he placed her back on her feet furious with him for surprising a vampire. She had become accustomed to knowing and sensing the presence of people instantly. What was even worse and traitorous was the feeling of rejection he could have kissed her and he didn't. She hated the twinge of disappointment trying to bubble its way to the surface. This was Klaus after all and he was supposed to be her enemy. He had hurt and killed so many people she loved. Why was she able to forget that so easily she wondered as her helped her retrieve her scattered belongings.

"You know you really should be more careful." She scolded letting her annoyance color her tone. "Sorry, Love. You really should be more aware of your surroundings." She glared at him. "Oh, don't give me that crap." She said as they both reached for her luggage. He smirked his usual smirk as he stood his blue eyes connected with hers "Watch your tone, Caroline." He said his pupils dilating and his voice smooth and cold as ice. She narrowed her eyes in an unspoken challenge baiting him to try that again. His grin fell and his jaw hardened. "Still drinking vervain in your morning coffee I see." It was her turn to smirk "Yes, you never know when a nasty original with a hidden agenda may come to town." He retorted turning her back to him and heading toward the nearest exit. "You know love you really should be more careful in the manner that you speak to me. You are in my city without your save the damsels brigade." She scoffed "I thought that is why I am here because this isn't your city anymore." She jabbed letting him see the distaste for him on her face.

He growled at her heading toward a midnight blue sports car. Caroline hesitated for a moment and followed him to his car keeping her mouth shut for no. Not that the prospect of walking back into the airport and purchasing a ticket home wasn't tempting but she wanted to find out exactly what was going on here and why he couldn't leave. No sense in pushing him any further at least not until he calmed down a bit.

He scowled at her as she ignored his attempt to load her luggage into the small trunk. "How can you be so beautiful and so frustrating at the same time?" He muttered to himself while watching Caroline arrange her things. She knew which buttons to push and always got the better of him. He opened the passenger's side door for her without a word and flashed around to the other side. Getting in and starting the car and slamming the door. "It would do you well to remember you made the choice to come here and be my guest. I thought you were well mannered enough to show a little more appreciation and politeness, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head "As opposed to what?" she snapped "You eventually kidnapping me and making me your prisoner? Not that anyone would notice my absence but what choice did I have Klaus?" She was seething as her hand gripped the seat crushing the upholstery.

Klaus looked over at her his face softening "Your dear friends really have been neglecting you. Haven't they?" he asked watching her grip on the seat loosen slightly. "That is no business of yours." "Ah, Love you just made it my business." He smiled. "Whatever." She sighed. Clearly defeated and continued staring out the window. Just as he was about to reach over and take her hand his phone rang. "Damn it." Her muttered under his breath as he reluctantly answered it. "This better be important, Elijah." "Ah brother I assure you it is. Hayley has escaped." "And how is this problem, Elijah. She is under you protection not mine." "Ah, I assume Caroline is with you then." "How do you know that?" Klaus spat annoyed with his brother for his smug tone. "You are not quite as secretive as you think, brother." "Just get on with it Elijah. Why exactly am I supposed to care about the wolf-girl?" "Because Marcel has captured her and is attempting to interrogate her." Klaus growled "Fine I am on my way. I expect you are already on your way." "Correct. I will meet you there." "Okay." He sighed "And Elijah she better be alive when I get there." He hung up the phone and turned around quickly.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked her body on red alert that conversation sounded ominous but she didn't understand why he was willing to rescue some werewolf girl. No one but his family mattered to Klaus. "Seriously, Klaus. Where are we going?"

He looked over at her his face softening when he saw the mixture of both fear and excitement in her eyes. "To rescue the constant thorn in my side." he responded. Pressing the accelerator harder and weaving between cars. "And who is that? And why do you care?" Caroline questioned. Klaus stopped at the traffic light not able to get around the other vehicles. " I had rather hoped to avoid this but I fear with the absence of my sister I may need your assistance." "Avoid what? And why would I help you?"

Caroline asked impatiently wondering exactly what was going on. "I trust you remember Hayley she is pregnant and currently under Elijah's protection."

Caroline furrowed her brow confused as to why he cared about her and her baby. "Why is this your problem?" the words out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He turned his gaze intense and his eyes blazing blue. "Because it is my child."

**Sooo? What did you think? Let me know in a review.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
